Miracles
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Life is a force all its own. It molds us and makes us who we are. Every decision has its own consequences. Some are better than others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *dreaming* Ha, I wish.

A/N: This fic, although somewhat short, is an essential part of my series. I hope you like it. It's just sorta warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Sarah slipped quietly into the lab. She slid her arms softly around her mate's neck from behind. "It's late, love. Come to bed. You know how hard it is to sleep without you." She nuzzled his neck and he trembled slightly at the sensation.

Donnie turned off the computer monitor and pulled her gently around to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry. I've been neglecting you, haven't I?"

Sarah smiled. "No. I just miss you. You've been locked in here for weeks it seems like. I've never known you to stay on one project for so long." She looked at the blank screen. He had not told her anything about this specific project, which was very unusual. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Well, this project is different. I had to do a lot of research. I wanted to make sure it was something I could do. Though I'm glad to say I'm almost done now." He paused, considering something. "I was going to make it a surprise, but it is both our decisions." Before she could ask what he was talking about, he reached over and turned the monitor on.

Sarah read the title of the article, _In Vitro Fertilization and Comparative Genomic Hybridization_. She moved out of his lap and stepped away with her back to him. Donnie realized with horror how dangerous of territory he'd stepped into. Tidal waves of emotions swamped him, nearly making him fall out of his chair. Confusion and frustration seemed to be the most dominant.

He tried to cut her off at the pass with his explanation. "I just thought this would make you happy. Make both of us happy. I could use turtle eggs and they'd-"

Sarah spun around to face him. Her expression telling him what he already knew. She was very upset. He clamped his mouth shut before the hole he dug could get any deeper. "Donnie this isn't just some experiment! This is our lives we are talking about and the life of an unborn child. You can't really be considering growing a fetus here in your lab."

He tried again to settle her. "I have done a _lot_ of research on this. It would be possible to inject a turtle egg with a combination of our DNA. I believe the mutagen in my DNA would help correct any abnormalities."

Sarah covered her face with her hands and he could feel her trying to settle her nerves through their bond. Finally she placed a hand on his cheek. "Donnie, life is not something to be trifled with. I think it's something we will need to speak with Master Splinter about. I need some time to think about it too. But I want you to understand I don't… _have_ to have this." She kissed him softly. "All I will ever need is you."

She left him alone to consider her words. He had thought the idea of having a child would make her happy. It hadn't occurred to him that it might be a difficult decision. He had done all the research necessary and it was definitely possible. Sarah had not been lying, though. She had decided a long time ago that it was not necessary to her life to have children. But Donnie knew that deep inside her it was something she desired.

He recalled again the afternoon he'd found Sarah and Cat watching some movie on TV. On the screen had been a woman in a hospital gown with a tiny newborn in her arms. And just for the tiniest of moments he had felt that sensation. The one he had not quite figured out. The impression that made something was incomplete. It had vanished nearly as quickly as it had come, as Cat had started teasing her about babies. Sarah had simply said, "Who doesn't like babies?" But he had understood from that moment on that it was something seeded deep inside her that she desired, perhaps without her even knowing it.

He also felt the desire. Possibly on his part it was instinct or maybe something that was being passed along through their bond. He and his wife had made love many times in the past two and half years, but each time he understood that it would never produce any offspring. There was the ethical problem to think about. Even if it was possible, was it okay to play with a life like that? Donnie shook his head in the empty room. _No, I've learned everything I can. I've went over every scenario, every abnormality, every everything. It is possible_.

He sighed and turned back to the computer. But it wouldn't hurt to do a little more research.

* * *

Sarah sat up in bed, she was still alone. The book she'd been reading the night before lay on the bed beside her. She wondered if she'd been too hard on Donatello. She hadn't meant to. What he didn't realize was that she was happy with just him. Even as a child she had realized how deep their connection was and had decided then that even if there was no hope of children, she would still be very happy. _Also_ , she thought with a touch of sadness, _I'm not so sure I could handle losing a child._ What if they got their hopes up and something happened to the child? Would she be alright? Would Donnie?

She slid out of the bed and into her slippers. Pulling on her robe, she opened the door and listened for signs of life. Everyone was still asleep. She moved quietly through the lair and past the other guys' bedroom. Leo's snoring reassured her of their slumber. She moved into the lab, where she found her mate asleep at the computer. Despite her turtle's outer toughness, she knew his feelings delved deep as did his brothers. She knelt beside his chair, and touched his arm gently. Donnie opened his eyes and looked down on her drowsily.

"Did you sleep here all night?" It was more a statement than a question. They hadn't spent a night apart since they'd wed more than two years earlier. Sarah bit her bottom lip as she searched their bond, wondering just how much she must have hurt him. "Are you….are you angry with me?"

Donatello was completely awake now. "No!" He paused, testing the tension in their bond before repeating the question. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." She replied just as quickly. She stared at her hands in her lap.

Donnie took her hands and pulled her up to nestle against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He understood now, why she had reacted so, and he could feel the fear ebbing at her heart. "What are you afraid of?"

"That someone will be hurt. I feel like we're playing with fire. What if something happens? What if…." She just couldn't finish the thought as she fought the sting of tears.

Donnie pulled her tighter against him, understanding now what exactly was going on. Sarah had lost four families in the span of her life. She feared the loss of but another. He tried to project his confidence to her and reassure her that no matter what he would still be there. Children or no, he would never leave her. Sarah wept harder into his shoulder as he rocked her gently. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. I am your family. We are your family. No matter what comes, good or bad."

Sarah tried to quiet the sobs that racked her body, but it was too late. Splinter had heard her and he entered the room with concern. "Is everything alright, my son?"

But it was Sarah that responded. She sat back, wiping at the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It is alright child. Now please tell me, what has made you so upset?"

Donnie explained his research and theory. Splinter listened patiently, even though some of it was far beyond his understanding. Sarah seemed to understand most of it and even agreed it was possible. But fear remained in her big brown eyes. Splinter understood the fear even better than she did. "Every life is precious, my son. You must truly understand that you will be responsible for every action you take here. You will have to decide if the risks are worth what you desire."

He looked at Sarah with understanding. "Fear can be paralyzing, my child. I know you have strong instincts in this. Every mother wants to protect her children. But also know you are strong. You have proved that many times in the past. I suggest that you give yourselves time to consider the many possibilities that lay before you." He stepped forward taking Sarah's hand. "And know that I am also here for you, if you need to talk."

Splinter left the room and Sarah curled back into Donnie. He pressed soft kisses to her brow and face while running a hand gently through her hair. He could still feel her fear. Although, her mind seemed to be grasping everything logically, her heart wouldn't comply. "I love you, Sarah. Nothing will ever change that."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too." She buried her face in his neck. "Just hold me."

He complied, pulling her even closer and allowing his love to flow through their bond until it filled ever orifice in their bodies. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Donnie remained silent resting his cheek against her hair. He could feel Sarah trying to sort through her emotions. In his mind's eye he could see her analyzing each one and filing it away, until at last there was only logic – cool and calm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

He lifted her chin, their brown eyes meeting. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was rash. I just thought…"

"No, you were only trying to do what you thought was right…for both of us. I was wrong to get so upset with you. And after all the hard work you did." She hugged him tighter. "Please, forgive me."

Donnie clenched his eyes closed at the pain that welled in her heart at the thought of hurting him. His own tears threatened to escape him. "I already have." He pushed the feeling through their bond making his insides burned with its echo.

Mikie appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Donnie is Sarah in-Oh, hey are you going to make breakfast or should I?" Observing the distraught faces that looked up at him, he wondered what was going on. "What's with the serious faces?"

Sarah started to get up, but Donnie held her in place shaking his head. "Why don't you do it this morning, Mikie? Sarah and I need a few more minutes alone."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Donnie offered his brother a weak smile. "Not right now, but thanks."

Mikie frowned, but nodded his understanding before leaving. Sarah looked up at Donnie. "I could have made breakfast."

Donnie shook his head. "Nope. I think you need a break. I have been neglecting you lately and I plan on making it up to you."

Sarah's lips curled slightly. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

He returned the smile. "Any way you want me to."

She lifted an eyebrow and he could feel a spark of mischief bubble up inside her. "In that case," she pulled him in to a loving kiss, "I have plenty of ideas."

Voices from the kitchen, reminded them of the rest of their family. "Should we tell them anything?"

Sarah slowly nodded. "It's only fair. I know it's our decision but they will have to live with it as well."

"If you're sure…" He allowed her to slip from his lap.

She pulled him to his feet. "Yes, and sometimes a new perspective helps."

He tarried a moment longer, cupping her face and kissing her once more. A tentative hope was growing in him now that she would at least consider the idea. The fear was still there but it was slowly fading away under his love. Slowly, he drew back to look down at her. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying and her lips slightly swollen from their encounter with his. She reminded him an angel. She blushed and took his hand, kissing the palm and then led him from the lab into the kitchen.

The others were already seated about the table, while Mikie finished scrambling the eggs. Toast and bacon were already prepared. Splinter watched them as they sat down. "Guys, we wanted to talk to you about something?"

Donnie's serious tone made Leo look up from his mug of tea. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong exactly. Sarah and I were discussing something and we thought it best to have your opinions." Donnie explained.

Mikie set the plate of eggs on the table and sat down. "Does this have to do with the sour faces earlier?"

Sarah nodded and she tried to put it as simple as she could. "We were thinking of….having a baby."

Everyone except Splinter flinched. Raph nearly choked on his bacon. "What!"

Cat fidgeted. "But you said that was impossible?"

"Physically, yes. But Donnie has a different idea." Sarah turned to Donnie, who once again explained his research and plans.

Leo frowned as he set his mug on the table. "Donnie, this is pretty serious. What you're proposing, it affects all of us and not just because we'd have an infant living with us."

"I think it's a great idea." Everyone turned to look at Raph. "Who says we should be limited? Why shouldn't we be able to have kids, if we want'em?"

"Donnie, are you sure you know what you're doing? What if you ended up hurting the little guy? Or it came out all deformed and stuff?" Mikie asked in almost a whisper.

"Like I said I've done a lot of research. Even Sarah agrees the process should work. And I'll use unfertilized turtle eggs, so I won't be hurting anyone." Donnie squeezed Sarah's hand. "So, if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. No harm, no foul."

"I'm still not convinced this is such a good idea." Leo met his brother's eyes. "But if it's what you want. I'm with you." He fixed his eyes on his father. "What about you Master?"

"It is Donatello and Sarah's decision, not mine; though I cannot say it would not do my heart good to have a little one around again." Memories flickered in the old rat's eyes.

"What about you, Mikie?" Donnie asked.

Mikie was watching Sarah. He'd seen several emotions pass over her face as his brothers had spoken. She was still hesitant and had that been fear he'd seen. "I don't mean to be a downer, but what if it doesn't work?" Yep, it had definitely been fear.

"Well, even if it doesn't work the first time, we can try again."

Sarah stiffened beside Donnie and he whipped his head around to look at her. She'd gone pale. "No."

"What…Sarah, I thought…"

"No, I couldn't do that." Tears began to fall again. "I couldn't bear to watch our children die over and over. I couldn't….It would destroy me." Her eyes pleaded with him, reflecting the depths of her soul. "Please, promise me. If it doesn't work, you won't try again."

He kissed her brow and pulled her into an embrace. "I promise." He'd do anything to stop those tears and extinguish the anxiety inside her.

Mikie at last smiled, feeling that the tension had finally released. "Well, if Sarah is okay with it then so am I. Besides, I think it'd be fun to have a little niece or nephew."

"Yeah, you might finally have someone you can have a conversation with." Raph teased. Sarah giggled, breaking the tension even more.

Donnie looked down at her with a smile. "I guess, this means we're having a baby."

* * *

A/N: All right! I'm planning the baby shower! Don't forget to spike the punch, no ones really pregnant after all! LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um, don't having anything to say...

* * *

Sarah watched as Donnie slid the needle into the leathery shell of the turtle egg. He gently laid it beneath the peat moss mixture and covered it slightly. The bassinette looking incubator was set at a comfortable 84 degrees. He turned to look at her and she smiled. "All we can do now is wait. I've prepared a supplement for the yoke sack so as it grows it will not run out of nutrition."

Sarah hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you."

He kissed her hair softly. "For what?"

"For believing in us. For giving me so much. For giving me the things even I didn't know I desired. I love you."

He lifted her chin and kissed her fully and deeply. "I love you too, and I'd give you the world if I could."  
They stood gazing at the small egg for a long time. Their world was now wrapped up in this tiny object, along with their future. There was a soft knock at the door. The couple turned to see the others looking anxious. The guys and Cat had been avoiding the lab the last two weeks, in truth Sarah had too. Whatever Donnie had been doing they had not wanted to cause him to make a mistake.

"Come on in, guys. It's okay." The brothers came and gathered round the incubator. Cat kept her distance but did try to peek over Mikey's shoulder as he knelt down next to the incubator.

Mikey leaned close. "So this little guy is gonna be our niece or nephew?"

"It's way too early to know what it will be, Mikey." Donnie explained.

Leo looked on quietly. The idea that they would ever be able to have children had never really crossed his mind. Who would want to mate a turtle after all? Well, Sarah had but she was unique in a whole lot of ways. And then there was Cat, she'd surprised them all with her interest in Raph. Most human women were different, most took one look at them and ran screaming in the other direction.

Splinter too looked on quietly. Never in a million years would he have ever thought such a feat was possible. And yet, here he was at what one might call the 'conception' of his first grandchild. Donatello never ceased to amaze him.

"Donnie, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Raph looked over his little brother's shoulder, a spark of hope growing in him. If this worked, if it were really possible it would mean that they wouldn't be limited anymore. And if they wanted children they could have them. He glanced over his shoulder at his wife. He wondered if at some point she might want children too.

"We've been over this, Raph. I know what I'm doing." Donnie looked down at Sarah. Her gaze was fixed on the small egg, a strange look in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She blinked up at him as if in a daze. "What? Uh, no. It's just an odd feeling." She smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing." Examining the incubator, she looked up at the four turtles a bit sheepishly. "Do you think...I mean would you mind if we moved it to our room?"

A smile crept across Donnie's lips. Sarah had already become protective of their egg. "Come on fellas, give me a hand." He unplugged the warming lamp and together they carried the unit through the lair to their bedroom. Plugging the unit up, Donnie checked it over to be certain everything was in working order.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the incubator, holding their first child. She tried to temper her anticipation with logic, as she reminded herself that this was still very early and there were no guarantees it would make it.

Donnie returned to Sarah's side as the others left the room. "Is that better?"

She hugged him. "Yes, I feel better with it right here, where we can keep an eye on it."

"You know, it's not going anywhere, right?" He teased.

She chuckled and gave his plastron a playful tap. "Just humor me, you big lug."

He chuckled as well, placing a kiss on her brow. "Whatever my girl wants she gets."

* * *

Sarah giggled. "Mikey, what are you doing?"

The turtle in question was sitting on the floor crossed legged beside the incubator. He looked up at her with a grin. "I just thought I'd read to the little guy."

Sarah peaked over his shoulder and chuckled. " _The Tortoise and The Hare_?"

"Well, it was always one of our favorites." Mikey said with another grin. He looked up at the egg. "Do you suppose he can hear us?"

Sarah sat beside him on the floor. "Well, they say that babies can hear their mother's voices in the womb, so I don't see why it can't hear you through its shell. But it's only been about two weeks and I doubt its even developed ears yet."

"Hey, it never hurts to start early." Mikey opened the book again and was about to start reading, when Donnie walked. Mikey watched his brother check the temperature and moisture gages, before speaking up. "Hey, I was thinking of putting my old teddy bear in there with the little guy. So, he wouldn't be lonely."

Donnie frowned. "No, Mikey. We can't put anything in there with it. It could disrupt the temperature readouts and cause it to be too hot or too cold."

Mikey pouted and Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "Just hold on to it. I'm sure he or she will love it once they're born."

Mikey nodded. "So, how is the little guy doing, anyway?"

"Well as far as I can tell, really good. It's tripled its size in the past two weeks and so far its natural yoke sac seems to be producing enough nutrients for it." Donnie gestured with his hands. "But this is all new territory for me too. So, I have no idea how quickly it's going to grow or develop. But as long as it's gaining in weight and size, I think we should assume its developing correctly."

"And it's way too early to guess whether it's a boy or girl." Sarah said, knowing what the younger brother's ultimate question was.

"Actually, I doubt we would know that until it's hatched." Donnie explained.

Mikey frowned a little. "Aw bummer, I just want to know if I should be buying dolls or race cars." His eyes sparkled. "I hope its race cars, that way I can play with them too."

Donnie chuckled. "Sorry, bro. You'll just have to wait like the rest of us."

* * *

Leo put the heavy book in Sarah's lap. "Leo, you know it's only been six weeks, right?"

"Come on, Sarah. Just take a look." Leo pointed to the bios of the renaissance artist. "I think I like Sandro or maybe Masaccio."

Sarah made a face. She couldn't imagine calling her child either of those names. "You're not really going to make me choose a name when I don't even know if it's a boy or girl, are you?"

Leo ignored her and flipped a few pages over. "I also like Filippo."

Sarah tried a new tactic. "What if it's a girl?"

Leo frowned. "Well, I found a few girl names like Levina and Caterina and Lavinia."

"I like Caterina, personally." Cat said from the kitchen doorway.

They turned their heads to look at her and Sarah laughed. "I bet you do considering we'd end up calling her Cat."

"Absolutely." She replied with a grin.

Raph appeared behind her with an ice cream cone in one hand. "Not me. One Cat is plenty."

His wife playfully elbowed him. "Watch it, tough guy."

He grinned as he pecked her cheek. "Just tellin' the truth, darlin'."

Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to the project at hand. "So, what do you think, Sarah?"

She sighed inwardly. "I don't know, Leo. I can't decide on a name without knowing if it a girl or boy. And most of these names," she frowned at the art book, "I can barely pronounce."

Leo sagged, a bit defeated. Sarah put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, let's make a deal. We'll wait and see what it is first and then decide on a name. Why don't you write down your favorites, so I can show Donnie. He needs to have input too. I can't make that big of a decision without him."

Leo gave her a smile. "Deal."

Raph and Cat slipped back to their bedroom while Leo and Sarah continued to chat. Raph chuckled. "It figures Leo'd try name the kid for them." Cat let out a heavy sigh as she sat on the bedside. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"All this talk of kids."

Raph sat down beside her as he finished off his ice cream. "What'd you mean? It is kinda the biggest news around here right now."

She sighed again. "Raph, I'm not sure I want kids."

"Well, maybe not right now."

She shook her head. "Or maybe not ever."

He frowned. "Why not?" He just couldn't wrap his brain around it. Donnie had just figured out how to break yet another barrier they had all faced. And now his wife was telling him she didn't want to have anything to do with it. He really didn't mind the idea of having a mini-Raphael around or even a mini-Cat.

"Raph, you and I are rather reckless and stubborn and short-tempered. Do you really think we'd make good parent material? We're not like Sarah and Donnie. They're well….stable."

Raph looked away from her. She was right. But that didn't change the fact that he still might want children someday. He sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. But how about we put off that sorta decision for a while? We don't' have to make that kinda decision right now, maybe not for years. Heck, we don't even know if this is going to work or not. We could be having this argument for nothing."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him. "Who says this is an argument? We're having a very rational conversation here."

Raph snickered. "I'd rather it be an argument."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, why?"

He smirked. "Then we could make up. I like makin' up."

Cat laughed. "I didn't think you needed a reason for 'making up'."

He growled playfully and she tried to roll across the bed away from him. She let out a little squeal as he pinned her to the mattress. "I don't."

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you like make sure to review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter for this fic. It was only meant as an introduction to our sweet little turtle.

* * *

Raph held the little bag out to Sarah. She dried her hands on the kitchen towel. "What's this?"

He blushed. "I saw it and couldn't pass it up."

Sarah opened the little bag and smiled as she pulled out the little pink headband with a flower on it.

Raph blushed a little deeper. "I know, I know….You don't know what it is yet. But I just thought…"

Sarah hugged him. "It's very thoughtful, Raph."

Raph hugged her back. Somehow Sarah always had a way of ripping down his gruff exterior. "So, could I check in on the…uh, it."

Sarah smiled. "Of course!" She led the way to the bedroom, which these days, was rarely unoccupied.

Splinter was currently paying the egg a visit. Although he was still unsure of the process, he couldn't help checking in on the egg daily. He smiled at them as they entered. "It is amazing to watch the child grow steadily each day."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it's grown so much now that Donnie has started giving it nutritional supplements to keep the yoke sac going." She and Raph moved closer to look down on the egg. Now at two months, it was roughly the size of a cantaloupe.

Raph smiled down at the egg. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to hold his niece or nephew. He leaned in close. "Hey, kiddo. Everyone's out here waiting to meet you."

Sarah placed a warm hand on his shoulder as she spoke to the egg. "Yeah, you have a lot of people waiting to love you, too."

* * *

One night nearly four months after the egg had come into being, Sarah woke with a strange feeling. She sat up and looked down at her mate. She touched his forehead wondering if he was sick. He didn't feel hot and he had seemed fine earlier that day. But something was wrong. Her eyes wandered to the incubator with its night light. That's when she realized, the light was off. She shook her mate's shoulder.

"Donnie, wake up." He blinked up at her drowsily. "The incubator's off."

"What?" Donnie jumped up and ran over to the unit. Sarah flipped on the overhead light as he checked the temperature. It was cooler than it should have been. He glanced up at her as he pulled the side panel off to examine the wiring. "The warming coil has come loose. How did you know?" He reached in to tighten it and the unit sprang back to life.

Sarah gazed at the egg which was now the size of a throw-pillow. "She told me." Sarah laid her hand gently on the egg and there was a tiny movement in response. "She was cold."

Donnie stood watching Sarah with increasing interest. "What do you mean, 'she' told you?"

Sarah shook her head as if not quite understanding it herself. "I don't really know. I could feel her, through the bond." She looked up at him curiously. "You didn't?"

"No, but maybe it's different for you. Maybe because it carries your DNA you can bond with it."

Sarah smirked at his insistent use of the term 'it'. "It is a girl."

Donnie was stunned. "And how do you know that?"

Sarah smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Let's just call it a woman's intuition."

* * *

Cat glanced around the living room as she entered the lair. She had been avoiding everyone a lot lately, spending as much time as she could at the garage instead. The truth was she was a bit uneasy with all the buzz about the baby. She was still unsure of how to feel about the prospect of children. She could tell that Raph was already enamored with the little turtle even though it was nowhere near ready to hatch. In any case, she was starting to feel guilty. She had barely hung out with Sarah or Donnie in the last few months.

She looked down at the book in her arms. It was covered in a soft pink pillow like case, its pages ready to be filled with memories. She hoped it might be a peace offering. Sarah hadn't bothered asking her to hang out in several weeks. Not since the last time, when Cat had made some excuse about needing to go to the garage. Sarah's eyes had dropped and she had nodded. The memory of her soft "Okay", had been tormenting Cat.

The two girls had grown so close in the past three years that it almost felt like she'd betrayed her somehow. Cat took a deep breath and went to the door leading into Sarah and Donnie's room. As it was most of the time these days, it was open and a welcoming light glowed from within. Sarah was seated on the bed sewing a patch on a blanket. Cat once again marveled at the way she took to the homemaker lifestyle.

She tapped on the door. "Hey, Sarah?"

The other girl looked up from her work. She paused as her brown eyes met Cat's green ones. "Is something wrong?"

Cat realized briefly that she meant was there something wrong with one of the guys. They were normally out on patrol about now. "Oh, no. I just thought we could talk."

Sarah smiled and patted the bed beside her. "I'm always in for a good chat."

Cat sheepishly moved to sit beside her. She handed her the scrapbook. "I know it's not much but I didn't know what else to get."

Sarah's eyes lit up as she ran a hand over the quilted outer material. "It's perfect."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. It's just I was kind of content with the idea of not having kids. And when you and Donnie said you were going to try….well, I…"

Sarah pulled the girl into an embrace. "I understand. You were uncomfortable. But this is me and Donnie, not you and Raph. We each have to decide on our own what we want our futures to hold. And it's okay if you decide not to have kids of your own." She leaned back to look at her sister-in-law with a grin. "And if you don't be prepared to babysit."

Cat giggled. "I know Raph would be more than happy to take care of….um, her."

Sarah grinned. "Yes, it's definitely a 'her', despite what Donnie may say."

"How do you know?"

Sarah shrugged. "I just do."

It was Cat's turn to grin. "Well, at least we won't be as outnumbered as we are now." They both laughed, reveling in their female companionship.

* * *

Time seemed to crawl by over the next few weeks and months. Around the fifth month, Donnie had started to become somewhat worried. It didn't usually take so long for turtle eggs to hatch, but Sarah insisted that the child was fine. She could feel her growing and becoming stronger with every day. She reminded him that although the child was mostly turtle, human babies took nine months to fully develop. And so they waited, until at last…

Mikey placed another cup on the table while Sarah brought over the bowl of spaghetti. "So, are you guys planning on going on patrol tonight?"

"Leo says things have been pretty quiet lately, but we still may go. Gotta keep in shape, you know." Mikey flexed his muscles.

Sarah laughed. "Well, just be careful." Suddenly the room began to spin. She caught herself on the edge of the table, before slumping to her knees. Mikey's voice seemed like it was muffled somehow as he called franticly for his brother. She sensed Donnie rather than saw him as he lifted her into a chair.

"What's wrong, Sarah? Are you sick?" Donnie's voice too seemed as if it were in a haze.

She placed a hand over her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. "I think I'm going to throw up." She grumbled through her fingers. A trash can was placed in front of her as her stomach began to revolt.

Donatello was busy examining his wife. She wasn't running a fever, nor was she breaking into a cold sweat, but her pulse was sky high. Her pupils were not dilated, though she seemed disoriented.

Sarah finally stopped heaving and regained her focus on the world. Trying to regain her senses she focused on the sensations she was getting from the bond. Usually, Donnie's calm and steady soul would anchor her. But something else seemed to be there too, and she knew right away what it was. She looked up at her mate with certainty in her eyes. "It's not me." She glanced past the others to the doorway. "It's time."

It took a moment for that to register with her handsome turtle. "Time?" His eyes widened. "Time! Now!" She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Come on then. Let's go see." He helped her up and they headed for their bedroom. After a moment everyone else followed.

As they approached the incubator, a small hand could be seen pushing away the shell. A small hole had already been created. They all stood in awe as another small hand appeared pushing on the shell making the hole even larger. There was a small peep from inside and Sarah couldn't restrain herself any longer. She stepped forward and took hold of what was left of the shell, which was not much. Pulling it aside, she smiled down at the beautiful creature inside.

"Sarah…" Mikey nearly whined. She was blocking their view and it was torture.

"Come on, little one." She whispered softly as she lifted the tiny turtle. The little turtle looked nearly identical to Donatello, except for the eyes which were big and brown with long lashes. The baby cooed as she lifted her gently into her arms. She finally turned revealing the child to the others.

A multitude of emotions flashed over their faces, the least of which was amazement. Donnie glowed with love and pride. Mikey for once was completely speechless, his jaw hanging open. Raph grinned, somehow he had known long before anyone else that it would be a girl. Cat couldn't help but smile as she leaned on his arm. Splinter smiled too as memories of his sons as children flooded his mind.

And then there was Leo. A tear trickled down his cheek as he made a silent vow that nothing would ever harm this innocent being. "Donnie, you are indeed a miracle worker."

"Yes," Sarah said looking down at the infant in her arms, "you are a miracle."

She handed the tiny turtle to its father and the babe regarded him with interest. He smiled. "Mirakuru, it is then."

* * *

A/N: I tried to find some female renaissance artists names but I really didn't like any of them that much. I didn't think they fit my sweet little turtle girl. And so I gave up on that idea. I decided that Mirakuru was better because she really was a miracle. I have a lot of great ideas how she can torment her uncles already in play. *Laughs manically*


End file.
